This invention relates to a heat resistant paperboard product. More specifically, this invention relates to a coated heat resistant paperboard product which may be constructed into a container for food to be used in either conventional or microwave ovens.
In the past, containers for food to be cooked therein have generally been manufactured from aluminum. However, with the increasing cost of aluminum raw material and the increasing use of microwave ovens in which food material lying directly against the aluminum cannot be heated, such containers have become increasingly impractical.
In considering alternative materials for containers in which food may be cooked, several characteristics are desired. First, the part of the container which is in contact with the food should provide a good barrier to the constituents of the food such as water and grease. Second, for aesthetic reasons the container should retain its brightness upon heating. Third, the material should have little tendency to blister or explode under cooking conditions and otherwise should be stable. Additionally, the material should be suitable for cooking in both conventional and microwave ovens. Finally, the alternative material should not affect the taste of the food cooked therein.
The heat resistant paperboard product of our invention has the above characteristics and therefore, is a desirable material to be employed in containers for T.V. dinners and the like.